Client computing systems, also referred to simply as clients, may operate in connection with a variety of both local programs and services as well as with network-based services. The individual services, particularly network-based services, may change frequently as revisions are issued. As well, the mix of services available to the client may change from time to time. Consequently, some reprogramming of the client may be necessary to accommodate changes such as these.
When reprogramming however, there is always a possibility that the reprogrammed client may not operate correctly in connection with the new and modified services. Thus, it is useful to be able to test the interaction of the client with a service, or services, to ensure proper operation before bringing the client online with the new or modified service. However, testing of client interactions, particularly interactions with network-based services, can present a number of challenges.
For example, for clients involved in critical processes such as data backup and restore, typical testing schemes may not be sufficiently robust to fully exercise the client. That is, the testing schemes may address only a relatively small number of possible circumstances and client responses. As such, typical testing schemes may provide little assurance of reliable performance of the client over a wide range of conditions and responses from the services.
As another example, the service or services with which the client is expected to interact may not run reliably at all times. Thus, there may be little or no assurance that test results obtained concerning the interaction of the client with those services are accurate or useful if all the testing is performed on a stable test network.
In light of considerations such as those noted above, and others in the art, it would be useful to provide systems, methods and devices that enable testing of client interaction with network-based services. As well, it would also be useful to be enable such testing without the client actually interacting with those network-based services. Further, it would be useful to be able to test client interaction with network-based services without the use of a network connection. Furthermore, it would be useful to be able to test the lower level client code that is dedicated to communicating with the service, rather than bypassing those components when running tests. As well, it would be useful to be able to test the reactions of the backup client to problems, malfunctions and other conditions in the network-based services. Finally, it would be useful to provide a testing environment for evaluating the client interaction with network-based services.